kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Bullfrog Transport
The KDB-2 Bullfrog was a Soviet amphibious anti-air troop transport used during the Third World War and The Uprising. Background Designed by the Kazminov Design Bureau, the Bullfrog is an amphibious variant of the obsolete Flak track. It features a specialized version of its predecessor's flak cannon, which can track fast-moving aerial targets easily and fill the skies with a hail of metal fragments that can efficiently tear through fuselages and cockpits alike. Its most unique feature, however, was the experimental CC98 Hlopushka Troop-Deployment System, colloquially known as the "man-cannon". As the name suggests, this device is capable of launching a full-grown man across roughly a thousand meters, where he can drop behind the front lines using a basic parachute pack. The Bullfrog also has accommodations for larger passengers, such as Tesla troopers and War Bears. Due to the air lock used to build sufficient pressure in the firing mechanism, however, once troops enter the Bullfrog, the only way to exit is to be launched-out. The vehicle itself is rugged and maneuverable, guarding coastal territories well. Its all-terrain treads drop automatically as soon as the vehicle detects contact with solid ground, which helps make the Bullfrog relatively easy to operate. Bullfrog operators have been known to be enthusiastic and forthcoming during combat, even under duress. They tend to fill their supporting role on the battlefield with great pride. History The KDB-2 Bullfrog is an unusual all-terrain assault transport with significant anti-aircraft capability. Kiev-based Kazminov Design Bureau all but clinched its monopolistic role as the Soviet Union's favored manufacturer-designer of military vehicles with this particular model, which has proven itself time and again in more than seven years' worth of fierce combat worldwide. The Bullfrog is an amphibious variant of the obsolete Soviet Flak Track, and features a specialized version of its predecessor's feared anti-air weapon combined with an innovative infantry-launching device: the Hlopushka Troop-Deployment System (part CC98-HTDS), colloquially known as the "man-cannon". As the name suggests, this device is capable of launching a full-grown man across roughly a thousand meters, where he can drop behind the front lines using a basic parachute pack. Year-over-year safety statistics for this unorthodox transportation system continue improving at a rate of 40 percent, which surely would have delighted its inventor, legendary circus ringmaster and patriot Arkady Ilyushin, had he survived the Bullfrog's tragic maiden voyage. One hotly-debated side effect of the CC98-HTDS is that the air lock used to build sufficient pressure in the firing mechanism means, in practice, that the only way for troops to exit the vehicle during combat operations is for all of them to launch out. After initial field tests, strict rules were imposed that greatly mitigated Soviet conscripts' complaints of whiplash, nausea, acrophobia, or general malaise at having to use this system. Pursuant to new Soviet combat regulations, the Bullfrog now comes standard with accommodations fit for larger passengers, such as trained War Bears and Tesla Troopers. The inside of the cannon is greased to ensure these forces are less likely to ignite from the friction of launch. Apart from its role as a transport, the Bullfrog features the powerful-if-conventional PVS 5-7 Tucha Cannon, which can track fast-moving aerial targets easily and fill the skies with a hail of metal fragments that can efficiently tear through fuselages and cockpits alike. The vehicle itself is rugged and maneuverable, guarding coastal territories well. Its all-terrain treads drop automatically as soon as the vehicle detects contact with solid ground, which helps make the Bullfrog relatively easy to operate. This, together with the attractive and patriotic standard paint scheme applied to this vehicle, has consequently enticed many Soviet citizens to enlist in the armed forces in the hopes of becoming a Bullfrog pilot. Indeed, Bullfrog operators have been known to be enthusiastic and forthcoming during combat, even under duress. They tend to fill their supporting role on the battlefield with great pride. Abilities Game Unit The Bullfrog is a cheap and effective anti-air vehicle (and, in fact, the only one for the Soviets) and also served as an APC, carrying up to 5 troops at a time. The Hlopushka Man-Cannon allows it to shoot troops over considerable distances, bypassing enemy defenses. However, it is lightly armoured and cannot do anything against ground units, which means it cannot operate effectively without protecting forces, a weakness it shares with the Hydrofoil and Striker-VX. Also, troops shot out by the Man-Cannon may be shot down in-flight with anti-air weapons. It is broadly equivalent to the Allied Hydrofoil and while it lacks the latter's Scramblegun Jammer and speed, it makes up for this by being more versatile as a troop-hauler as well as possessing amphibious capabilities. Notes From the Field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the Bullfrog: * Cannot attack ground -- Essentially an armored car, the Bullfrog is resistant to small arms but vulnerable to anti-vehicle fire. Furthermore, its primary weapon is designed only for anti-air defense, which means the Bullfrog has no answer to enemy ground combatants. * The remarkable "man-cannon" -- In addition to its anti-air weapon, the Bullfrog features the Hlopushka "Man-Cannon", which can launch infantry into battle or to tactically-advantageous terrain. For example, infantry can be launched onto high ground, over enemy base defenses, from sea to land, and more. Infantry automatically parachute down from the apex of the launch. * One way out -- Bear in mind that once infantry units get into a Bullfrog, the "man-cannon" is the only way out, apart from death. Therefore it is ill-advised to use the Bullfrog as a troop transport in areas with heavy anti-air defense. * Mass production -- Bullfrogs may be built from either a War Factory or a Naval Yard and perform comparably well both on land and at sea. Both on land and at sea, the Bullfrog is among the Soviets' best answer to enemy aircraft as far as surface vehicles go. Assessment Pros * Very fast air attack * Can do splash damage to nearby enemy aircraft units * Amphibious * Cheap * Tier 1 unit * Can carry 5 troops * Special ability is very useful to cross obstacles and for ambushing attack * Can be upgraded with terror drone surprise upgrade * Can be produced in Naval Yard as well as War Factory * Can attack while on the move without an order Cons * Weak armor (even the Imperial Ore Collector can destroy it easily) * Cannot attack land units * Paratroopers are dropping down slowly thus they are an easy target for anti-air * Cannot launch amphibious infantry (like Natasha) at sea * While fast, it is still slower than the Allied Hydrofoil and Multigunner IFV * Weaker than Hydrofoil and Sea Wing in terms of firepower * Cannot evacuate passengers through other means than mancannon, making it unsuitable for hit-and-run. * Quite expensive for a transport vehicle}} Quotes Creater * Bullfrog Transport, open for business! Select * I will show you around! * Bullfrog is here for you! * Bullfrog transport! * Yes? * Who needs a ride? * I've got transport right here! * Where do you like to go? * How is everything? Moving * Okay! * Moving! * I'm heading over! * You want it, you got it! * There? Of course! * No problem! * I'm on my way! * Here we go! * Whatever you say! Moving to land * Let's me show you my nice treads! * You like dry land better eh? * Getting a little seasick? Moving to water * The water is nice today! * We can go anywhere you like! * A little cruise? Evacuates the passenger * Oh, so soon? * Okay, get ready! * Watch out for Anti Air! * Dasvidanya! (''Russian for "Goodbye!") * ''So long! * We had a good time, yes? * Man cannons ready! Attacking * Another pest! * Leave it to me! * Ah, okay! * Down they come! * Good night! * Fire away! Move to Attack * I'll take care of him! * Let me get a little closer! * They are no friends of mine! * I'll rid them for you! * They ruining business! * Don't like them? No problem! In combat * They can't stay up forever! * What goes up must come down! * Hah, this is fun! * Pesky flies! * When will they learn?! * Keep them away! Retreating * Right, before is too late! * Let's go home! * A good rest area! Under fire * Hey!? watch it! * It's not safe here! * They're damaging the Bullfrog! * We're getting shot up! * They are not so friendly! ''Gallery'' '' RA3_Soviet_Bullfrog2.jpg Bullfrog in action.png|Bullfrog (Without Troop Cannon) '' Category:Command & Conquer Category:The Soviet Union Category:Armored Personnel Carrier